Yours Truly
by kurenohikari
Summary: Ty and Kit parted ways in bad terms after the end of Queen of Darkness and Air. But what happens when Ty's new friend gets involve in the whole mess and tries to fix it... or make it worse? The answer is many love letters, jealousy, dark curses and almost deaths... no biggie!
1. I'm sorry

**Unknown place:**

"Arg!" Ty groaned, as he woke up.

He held into his head when he tried to sit up too fast, his head was killing him. What happened last night? Where was he? This wasn't his room in L.A...

Oh, right... I am in the Scholomance. Ty thought, recalling that he has started living in there for the last two months.

Suddenly, memories of last night began bombarding him. There has been a party at one of the boys room and there had been alcohol. Ty had been bumped since Kit left without saying goodbye so he had decided to drown his sorrows in alcohol. One of the girls there decided to take him back to his room when he had had enough to drink... and he had confessed it all to her: since trying to revive Liv to Kit leaving.

Oh, no! Ty exclaimed inwardly. The Clave will have my head for doing necromancy! And Kit's... but he tried to stop me. So, maybe I can keep him out of trouble and take the fall.

But the Clave never came. Not when he was taking a shower, or changing, not when he put on an iratze rune for his hangover, not even when he got down for breakfast. No one said a thing, or murmured behind his back, or looked at him the wrong way. He spent the whole morning filled with classes anxiously waiting for the other shoe to drop. But it did not. By lunch he was at his wits end, so he tracked Carmen Rosewood to the library and demanded some answers.

Carmen Rosewood, as Ty, she was at the top of the class. While Ty reigned in his studies and calcifications, followed closely by Carmen, she was the best in combat and analyzation abilities, with Ty close by. They both were serious, passionate and dedicated to her chosen career. They got along pretty well, so Ty started to hope that she had kept quiet about his secret.

**But then again the law is hard but it is the law.**

"Blackthorn" Carmen said, without looking up from her book- she had been expecting him all day.

"Rosewood" Ty replied nervously, as he took the seat across her "A-about last night..." he began but was cut off by his friend.

"I won't say a thing so you can relax. Your family has gone through so much, there would be a breaking point where someone would end up doing the unthinkable. I can't fault you for that, especially since I do not understand your pain" of course, she would not after all her whole family lived- they are known for being great warriors "You are my friend and I will lend you a hand on finding out more about the consequences of opening a breach between the death and the living... though, I do believe that you have to contact that Kit of yours"

"He is not my Kit!" Ty exclaimed flustered, forgetting all about his gratefulness towards Carmen. She finally look up from her book and raised an eyebrow in disbelief "I mean it! He hates me... he wished he had never met me. You know he left without even saying goodbye!"

"Ty, Mr. Bane had already explained to you that the way you behaved was not correct, you even took your anger and sadness out of Kit. From what I've heard he has had a pretty rough life before meeting you guys. He trusted you, which on itself is not easy, and you neglected that friendship, even abused it. He even confessed his love to you and you did not even acknowledged it! He must have been sad and humiliated, of course he would say he wished he had never met you. But that doesn't mean he really meant it, people speak stuff they do not mean all the time while being controlled by their emotions" Carmen explained to him, showing off her incredible analyzing abilities.

"What should I do? Does he even still feel the same for me?" Ty asked, desperate. "A boy that would help you bring someone back from the death will not forget so easily of you. I am pretty sure he still feels the same for you" Rosewood assured him "You can always write him a letter and send it via fire message. Write from the bottom of your heart. Though, if I am being honest I believe this time apart will be of great help for you guys. You have been through a lot lately and need your time to process things out and start anew when you meet again"

"Thank you, Car. You are the best" Ty thanked her and rushed out of the library to write his letter.

"Silly boy" Rosewood shook her head delightedly amused "You would be lost without me... I hope things work out for you"

**Devon, England:**

Kit sighed as he jumped on his bed. He loves Devon and his new family, he even made friends with a local shadowhunter... but he misses the Blackthorns, especially his Ty.

Stop that. Kit scolded himself, he can't continue calling Ty his or he won't be able to move on from his unrequited first love.

As he was deep in thought a sudden fire message appeared before him. Wearily Kit took it, rapidly noticing Ty's handwrite. Not even waiting a second later he ripped the envelope to read it's contents. This letter meant hope for Kit, hope that he did not lose his precious Holmes for ever.

_Dear Kit,_

_I am so sorry for all I've done since Liv died. It took Magnus and Carmen (my new friend from the Scholomance) to see how bad I've treated you. You were my best friend, you were pushed into this world all of the sudden and lost your father soon afterwards. Liv and I were your safe heaven from all the mess your life had become, but Live died... and I pushed you away. I am so sorry for that. You did not deserve to have our friendship neglected or abused. All I have as an excuse is that I missed my sister, my twin, the one who would have been my parbatai too much and in my desperation I could only see my greedy desires and nothing more._

_You also did not deserve for me to not even acknowledge your sincere confession. The only poor excuse I have is that with everything going on I've only processed the implications of your words after we had won the war and Alec was named Consoul. I wish you would have said it before because then I would have been able to answer you immediately. You Kit Rook, Kit Herondale, are the Watson to my Sherlock, the missing piece no one knew I needed... you are the boy I love with all my heart. I really do love you Kit, Iove you so much that having you at odds with me is killing me._

_I've already lost Liv and I do not want to lose you too, I hope you can forgive me one day. Please. But for now this time apart will be good for us. You need to learn to trust and gain confidence in your abilities, find a family with James and Tessa. I have to mourn Live correctly and find a way to fix what I've messed up. When we are both ready we can live together at L.A again._

_But in the meantime I would like continue to keep in contact with you... maybe even call mine if you allow me._

_Yours truly,_

_Ty Blackthorn._

Kit rapidly moved the letter away, afraid he would stained it with my tears. He could not believe what he had read, he must have read incorrectly. But even after re-reading it five times he was still in disbelief but filled with joy at the same time. His Ty loved him back and it all had been a big misunderstanding. Kit wanted to call Tessa and teleport to the Scholomance... but Ty was right they needed time apart to heal. Which did not mean they could not keep in contact or call each other mine.

Decisively, Kit grabbed a pen and paper. He had a letter to write after all.


	2. The problems with necromancy

**Scholomance:**

_Dear Ty,_

_I am so happy that you are having such a great time in the Scholomance and so proud of you for being at the top of the class. As expected of my Holmes! You are the brightest and best shadowhunter I've met so I am not surprised. I can only say: I knew it! Don't mind those idiots who whisper behind your back, they are envy and simply can't understand your uniqueness. _

_By the way, Tessa gave birth yesterday! The baby is a boy! They named him William, in honor to Jem's parbatai and Tess' deceased husband. He looks just like Jem but he has golden eyes. Tess says that it comes from her demon blood. Now that answers the mystery of why Herondale's from her bloodline have golden eyes like Jace. I am very happy about the new family member._

_Jet has been teaching me all about being a shadowhunter, he says that I am a quick learner and in no time I will be ready to go demon hunting with you guys. Tessa, on the other hand, says that my magic abilities are powerful but I have horrible control over them. What else could it be expected? I am a Nepheline with a fairy ancestor!_

_About my healing... I am getting much better. I no longer want to escape when things don't go right and when Liam was born I did not think Tessa and Jem would get rid off me. What about you? Have you finally gotten closer about Liv's death? Do you think we can meet during the summer? Maybe you could come to the London Institute for the summer..._

_Yours truly, _

_Kit Herondale._

Ty smiled contently as he read the letter, giggling to himself. He was so happy since he got back in contact with Kit and that he could call the blond his. He was glowing with joy and satisfaction, that he did not felt the year pass by and that summer was already around the corner. But still he did not let it bother him and wrote a letter back, telling him about how much he had improved about his sister dependency and that he was was ready to let her go if he needs to, to fix the breach he had opened with his necromancy.

After lighting the letter with fire, he marched out his room and towards the restricted part of the library. Only graduates were allowed in or the top five students. Good thing that Carmen and Ty fit into that category. They had been spending the last months trying to find out the repercussions of opening a breach between the death and living and a way to fix it without the use of necromancy.

From what they've found out Liv was not a normal ghost, those who stay in earth have a pending mission that they need to fulfill before passing to the other realm. That mission keeps them human and anchored to earth. However, Liv had already passed to the afterlife and her soul was in peace. Disrupting that comes with great consequences.

A soul that had nothing to anchor them to earth or a mission to keep them human, was a joker card. A bomb waiting to explode at any moment. Liv's ghost could be easily influenced by her surroundings and could end up becoming the puppet of a dark witch or warlock to do their bidding. She might even end up hurting her family. It also means that she had no way to pass to the other world without being forced back. But that means the use of necromancy and that was a big NO in Ty and Carmen's books. They've learned from past mistakes.

So, they are trying to find a way to protect her somehow and help her pass on. Find her a mission or anchor her to earth somehow. Not that they had any results yet.

Another problem that had came up was that Ty had became a beacon to creatures of the death. Like vampires, ghosts, reapers, etc. They can sense the black magic from the necromancy in him and are attracted to it. However, the way to fix that was easy. Ty find out in one of the Spiral Labyrinth's books a protection charm with induced glamour that would help him out. Magnus was up to help them, he had not problem. However, they had to find an especial kind red ruby, similar to the one from the Lightwood Heirloom Necklace. It took time but at the end Mark was able to find some of that material, given to him as a present from Kieran who had brought it from the Unseelie Court. Good thing that Mark didn't ask what it was for.

Ty was relieved that now he was protected but worried about Liv's safety, so he kept her hidden and safe from any malign influence.

"Well, it seems that Blackthorn has finally arrived" Carmen said sarcastically "You know that I am here for you, which I don't need to. The least you could do is get here in time"

"Sorry" Ty apologized "Kit sent me a fire message and I had to answer it. Also, don't act as if you are not giddy about investigating about dark magic and seeing real life examples. You might be here helping me but also for your own selfish knowledge hunger"

"Cheeky" Carmen pouted slightly "By the way, I've heard whispers about your sister adopting an orphan child with her wife"

"Yes, Helen and Ailine adopted a half fairy-half shadowhunter girl. Her name is Kelly Penhallow" Ty informed her excitedly "As there are so many Blackthorns to continue the bloodline they decided to let the girl take Ailine's last name as she is the only child"

"A wise decision, you guys are a big lot. There won't be a lack of Blackthorns in the future. Does that mean that Julian will take Emma's last name, as there are only two Carstairs left?" Rosewood inquired curiously.

"Well, there are three Carstairs left. Jem's son was born yesterday, his name is William" Ty corrected her, surprising his friend with the news "But yes, Jules is taking Emma's last name. Cristina will be taking our last name, leaving Diego and Jamie to continue the Rosales legacy. Dru will be taking the last name of whoever she marries. For now, Tavvy will continue our family's legacy"

"What about you? Will you take Kit's last name as there are only two Herondale's left?" Carmen asked slyly, loving to tease the adorable Blackthorn.

"Carmen!" he squealed, embarrassed, but still answered "Yes... now that same sex couple and couples from different races can marry and adopt, thanks to Alec's new laws, if Kit asks I will take his name"

"Good for you!" Rosewood clapped him on the back "You came with so many good news that I feel compelled to give you at least one form my own. I can't let you win" Carmen smiled gently "It seems that we've been researching in the wrong place, what we have been searching for isn't in the Spiral Labyrinth section but the Silent Brother's one"

"Wait a minute! You found a way to save Liv?!" Ty exclaimed excitedly and hopeful.

"I did" Carmen replied satisfied and proud with herself "The thing is that there's no way to bring the whole soul back once it already passes on, you can only bring part of it. All we need to do is tie that part of her soul to someone else's... someone very close to her. The same way that a parbatai bond works. In the Silent Brother's archives it is written that a shadowhunter with a parbatain never really passes on to the afterlife until his or her other side dies too. They leave a piece of their soul back to protect and look after the other. The only thing keeping them sane is that their soul is tied to their parbatai's. We tie her soul to yours and everything is fixed"

"Why no one knows that?! And how do we do that when she is dead and can't receive runes? What are the consequences?" Ty asked amazed by the new piece of important information.

"Well, they were afraid that if it becomes a public knowledge many shadow hunters will be afraid of bonding like that. So, they kept quiet about it. I don't believe that they intended to keep this book in here either. Let's be thankful for their mistake" Carmen replied "Also, the rune is simply a physical manifestation of a soul bond. As long as there is a soul to bond it can be done but only by a Silent Brother. We will have to ask Jem to do it for us, we can't let another Silent Brother know or The Clave will have your head. Not even Alec will be able to save you" she informed her friend.

"The consequences... well, you will be able to see ghosts but you already can do that. Liv will be able to feel your emotions but as you are not dead you won't be able to feel hers. Which means that the parbatai bond will be close from your side. It means that you will feel as half of your soul is no longer with you... but you already feel like that so there should not be a problem with that" Ty flinched at her words but did not comment, as he knew she was right "She will never be able to be very far from you, which means that if you are in the Scholomance she will have to be here, she can be in another room but will have to follow you if you decide to leave the building. For what I've investigated that's all, but who knows what else might happen. There is not a record of this happening before. For now we need to contact Jem and start the preparations for the parbatai bonding ritual"

"Kit invited me to spend my summer at the London Institute and visit them in Devon. Why don't we do it when we go there?" Ty suggested.

"Good idea... wait, we?" Carmen asked confused.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me... but if you don't want you don't have to come" Ty said, awkwardly.

"Well, we need to find have the head of the institute accept our request but your sister is the Head of the L.A Institute and my parents of the Barcelona Institute so there shouldn't be any issue" Carmen said, ignoring Ty's surprised and grateful expression "Now go and inform your boyfriend about our visit and the reason behind"

Rosewood smiled as her friend started to write another letter for his boyfriend, but internally she was panicking. Her family will have her head for going to London and not back home!


	3. Vacations

**London:**

_Dear Kit,_

_We found it! We found a way to protect Liv as I am protected! But we need Jem's help. We need to go through the parbatai bonding process to bound Liv's soul to mine and anchor her to her humanity. But for that we need a Silent Brother, I am sure Jem would understand what I am writing you about when you tell him. _

_By the way, Carmen and I will be visiting you guys during the summer. I can't wait to see you again! Love you!_

_Yours truly,_

_Ty Blackthorn._

Kit still frowns every time he reads Ty's last letter. He had rapidly gone to Jem and told him all about the failed plan to revive Liv. He and Tessa had been so disappointed and worried about them but glad that Rosewood had found a way to solve the mess done by Ty and Kit. They agreed to help and were excited to see Ty again and meet the youngest Rosewood, especially a girl!

Every child born into the Rosewood family has been a boy, Carmen had been the first daughter which is why they were very protective of her. Tessa and Jem were surprised when they found out that her dad and big brothers let her come unsupervised.

Carmen Rosewood the bane of Kit's existence. All he heard was about how smart and strong she was, the top the class along Ty and the pride and joy of her family. She comes from one of the most prominent and old shadowhunter families, the Rosewoods, known for being unbeatable warriors from which most of them die from old age not in the battle field. Their family have been ruling the Barcelona Institute for a century. Not to mention about how beautiful she is: long curly chocolate hair, caramel skin and hazel-gold eyes. The definition of a Latina Beauty... and she was Ty's best friend!

_Why would Ty date me when he has such the perfect bride by his side?!_ Kit groaned inwardly, it was killing him that he can't write to him as he is in middle of finals right now.

"Herondale you need to stop making faces, people will think you are crazy" his friend Arthur suggested, smirking amusedly at him.

_That jerk!_ Kit cursed him in his head._ Why I am friends with him again?_

"What's wrong?" Arthur finally asked.

"What's wrong is that Ty is coming but he is bringing she-who-shall-not-be-mentioned!" Kit exclaimed, tone creeping with jealousy.

"Oh, the mysterious lady friend of your boy in the Scholomance?" Arthur replied suddenly very interested in the conversation "The girl that he always writes about? The one he sings praises to all the time? That one?"

"Yes" Kit hissed, angry at his friend "That one" the only reason why he was not punching him was because his parents are the Head of the Institute and he did not want to be suspended from coming to train there.

"Can I finally know who she is? Or do I have to wait until you she comes?" Arthur asked his friends, finally stopping his teasing.

"Carmen Rosewood" Kit spat that name as if it were a curse.

"Carmen Rosewood is coming to London?!" Arthur exclaimed, cheeks turning red.

"Yes, what about it?" Kit asked curiously, confused about the uncharacteristic reaction of his friend.

"What about it?! The most sought out shadowhunter bride is coming to my Institute in a week and you did not have the decency of informing me?!" Arthur shouted at his friend in disbelief "I have to get everything ready for whens he comes!"

"You have a crush on her!" Kit said, realizing what was really going on "That's good, great even! You seduce her away from Ty's arms and we all get our happy endings" he thought out loud "Let me help you get everything ready for her arrival!" Kit offered his help, rushing behind his friend.

**Scholomance:**

Carmen finished sending her fire message to her family informing them about her finals results and lying to them about staying a few extra weeks in the Scholomance for some private extra lessons. She knew her dad and brothers would never allow her to go to London and she wanted to see her research come alive. They were very overprotective. They even did not allow her to go to the Scholomance! Thank goodness her mother had convinced them.

"Ready?" Ty asked, as he stepped before the portal to the London Institute.

"Ready" Carmen replied with a crimson smile, her red painted lips matching perfectly with her red dress.

They both went through the portal at the same time.

**London:**

They were welcomed by the Institute Heads, their only son and Kit. Of course, Ty rushed to his boyfriend for a long awaited reunion, leaving Carmen to do the greetings.

"Hello, thank you for accepting our request in such a short amount of time" Rosewood said.

"Don't mention it" Chris Trueblood said "It is an honor to have the famous Carmen Rosewood in our Institute and Tiberius Blackthorn, the Blackthorn genius as well"

"Welcome to the London Institute" Susan Trueblood said with a smile "Arthur why don't you guide our guests to their rooms?"

"Of course mother" Arthur replied, obediently but his eyes never left the beautiful form of Carmen Rosewood. She was more beautiful than the rumors said, red was truly her color "Please follow me, let's leave them to their own. Kit already knows where Blackthorn's room is" Arthur said when he saw her look at the other boys in question.

"Got it" she chuckled, those two were in their own world.

_What a beautiful sound._ Arthur thought enchanted by the beauty before him.

He did not use to believe in love at first sight but he was proven wrong after meeting Carmen Rosewood. Luckily, his parents won't say a thing about them being together. The Rosewood family is a strong and powerful as theirs. However, before making a move on her he has to know if she has feelings for Tiberius Blackthorn like Kit is sure of.

"Don't you feel sad about seeing them together?" Arthur asked, when he noticed no other reaction from Carmen but fondness when seeing the boys.

"Who? Ty and Kit?" Rosewood asked confused "Why? If anything I am very happy for Ty, and relieved that he will finally stop pouting about not being with his boyfriend"

"So, you feel nothing for him?" Arthur asked, only to be 100% sure.

"About Ty? No! He is like a cousin for me" Carmen refuted him immediately "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Kit has been beating himself about your close relationship" Trueblood answered, making a mental note to tell his friend that nothing was going on "And if I am being honest I wanted to ask you out"

Carmen raised an eyebrow interested at that piece of news. Arthur Trueblood was a very handsome boy, pale skin, deep blue eyes and golden hair. Totally her type. Not to mention that from what she had heard he is a good shadowhunter and comes from a good family, which does not discriminate about downloaders or same sex relationship. But she knows nothing about him or his personality.

"Why don't we get to know each other and you woe me first? Then you can ask me again and I will give you an answer" she finally replied, giving him a challenging smirk.

"Your wish is my command, my lady" Arthur replied, accepting her challenge with a confident smirk of his own.

_Things will be quite interesting here, _Carmen thought amused as she continued her way to her room.


	4. Idris

**Devon:**

"I still can't believe you thought Ty and I were dating" Carmen Rosewood commented amusedly, as she and Kit were waiting for the parbatai ritual to begin.

"Well, can you fault me? The perfect girl waltz in and soon Ty, the antisocial and awkward boy, talks about her all the time!" Kit huffed, fed up with being teased about the topic.

"I don't know if perfect, but I do understand Ty in many aspects. You might not notice it but people are also always singing praises to Ty about being the genius Blackthorn. The youngest in joining the Scholomance, top of the class, the little brother of a tactical genius as Julian Blackthorn. But those who really get to know him, see the struggle he truly is in. Ty and I simply click, we understand each other" Carmen told him, shocking the blond one into silence "I wanted to meet you ever since I heard Ty's drunken confession. You do not treat him as delicate or something to be worshiped, but as a human... I would really like that too"

"Well, we do have a whole summer in our hands. We can get to know each other... who knows maybe we click too as I did with Ty. Surely not as a couple but maybe as parbatai" Kit said, almost shyly, smiling slightly at her.

Carmen returned the smile, wishing for that to be true too. Their conversation was cut short when the ritual began.

**Outsides of Alicante:**

This is not how Carmen wanted to spend her summer vacations. A month ago she was watching her friend being parbatai bonded to the ghost of her twin sister and being courted by a very cute and snarky shadowhunter. Not to mention she had started to bond with Kit Herondale, practice with him and even go demon hunting. He was the perfect teammate and an excellent parbatai candidate. But of course Alexander Lightwood had to send a missive tellings us about his plan to get Idris back and wanted as many shadowhunters as possible to enlist for the mission. Of course, her father had demanded if she was still safe and sound in the Scholomance. Seeing as Ty, Kit and Arthur were enlisting she lied to her dad and enlisted with them.

Alec has done a great job gaining the favor of eighty percent of our investors, especially since all the downloaders are in our side, as well as the Silent Brothers and the Sisters. The Cohort must be going through a horrible situation, no weapons, no hearings other than runes, no hunting, lack of food as Idris is not known for having the most varied cultivation fields. So, attacking them now when they are the weakest is the best choice, rather than after when they find a way to fix the mess they've created. However, they can't sweep in an kill every resistance. After Valentine, Sebastian and the Cohort there is a lack of Nepehline. Yes, thanks to recruiting system being headed by Simon Lovelace, future Lightwood, they've started to repopulate the lines. But most of the Cohort are young men and women who have been influenced by the wrong people like with the Circle, if they were given the chance to reform by the right adult figures they could become great shadowhunters.

The Counsul, both Nepheline and Downloaders, made the decision that every adult over thirty in Alicante will be executed at sight for arming a coup d'état and harming another Nepheline, a great infraction to their most sacred law. Not that anyone else knew about that other than them. The rest will be sent to Institutes to be reformed, with a plan created by Maryce Lightwood who had gone through by something similar, and will always remained exiled from Idris, their kids shall be granted permission to enter in desired.

Not to mention that recuperating Idris is of great importance for the Mirror, in case anything like the blight ever happens again. And for the houses and tombs for the shadowhunter families. As well as, it is the Nepheline's home ground.

The plan was formed when Magnus, Ragnor, Catarina and Tessa found out a way to put a curse on every Cohort member, making it impossible to hurt themselves. The plan was to get in through the Bone City's entrance, which wall will come down with the help of said children of Lilith, and cast the spell into the clouds which later would make it rain and affect anyone who touches it. While the rebellion waits in the hallways of the Bone City, glamoured with magic, every member of the Cohort would be cursed. The next move was to sweep in, once the curse in the water can't affect anyone new, and capture every single member.

So, that's what Ty's gang was doing. Waiting by the entrance to Idris with the rest of the army formed and led by Alexander Gideon Lightwood, with Julian Blackthorn as his right hand (he had proven himself worthy on their last big battle)- Jace and Emma right besides them. Well, Ty, Kit, Liv and Arthur were waiting, Carmen was hiding under a black hood from her family. Being from a prided warrior family of course they had all enlisted, leaving her mother in charge of the Institute until they all return.

"Car is it really right to enlist to war without telling your family? You are underage" Arthur whispered worriedly.

"They never let me do anything Art!" Carmen whispered/hissed back "I might end up being a thirty years old woman who had never gone to battle because her daddy was too afraid to let her fight! Not to mention I can't let my future parbatai go to war on his own" she bumped fists with Kit, when he raised his fist towards her.

"That's right Art" Kit teased, grinning "You have to calm down and let her make her own decisions, she is a big girl!"

"By the Angel, you two are going to be the death of me" Arthur murmured, looking pained. Ty placed a hand on his shoulder, showing silent support by the pain they share.

The signal was given and everyone rushed to their feet, the fight was about to begin.

The battle was brutal, even with the curse in place every single member resisted to their capture. Not to mention that most of the older adults died while "trying to hurt the army members". But at the end the battle was won and Idris recuperated.

"Give me five for a job well done!" Kit raised his hand.

"You and your mundane habits" Carmen smiled amusedly, but still met his raised hand "Where are you going Ty?" she asked cuddling into Arthur's chest.

"To see my my brother" he answered, standing up "They might need our help. I did tell me that once the battle is over they were going to bring more people in to help clean the place and take the captives"

"Then we are going with you" Kit said decisively.

"You've heard the man, let's get going!" Arthur exclaimed, pushing Carmen up.

However, they did not expect to find Rafael and Max Lightwood-Bane with the whole legendary gang. Emma and Julian hanging awkwardly close by but giving them space to have their own private moment. The battle might be over but this place was still dangerous to bring two little kids over, what was Maryce Lightwood thinking?

"What is going on?" Kit asked Julian and Emma.

Jules was about to answer when he noticed the blond's arm around his little brother's arms. Everyone noticed the dark look taking possession of his facial expression. Kit flinched and rapidly took his arms off his boyfriend. Emma simply raised an eyebrow and answered.

"Rafael had a panic attack, the only ones capable of calming him down are his dad and papa" she then added "Poor thing, he went through so much while living in the streets"

But Carmen was already not paying attention to anyone else but that little boy crying his eyes out. That boy that looked just like his uncle-in-law...


	5. Hay un lugar

**Accords Hall:**

"Car? What's wrong?" Arthur asked his girlfriend.

He was concerned by her sudden silence and pale face. However, she did not hear him, her full attention was on the latin boy.

"I don't know what happened" Maryse was saying "One moment I was chatting through Skype with the head of the Barcelona Institute and the next one I had a armful of crying Rafael. I don't even know why he relapsed like that when he saw Lucia"

Rafael was not the only one crying, his little brother Max was panicking as well. He did not like to see his usually strong and protective brother so scared and sad. Everyone was panicking really, as not even Rafael's dads were able to calm him down. They all froze when a voice started to sing, finally calming Rafael down.

**Hay un lugar al que me voy**

**Cuando estoy triste**

**Es un lugar dentro de mi**

**Que nunca viste**

**Me lo invente**

**Para sentir que me quisiste**

**Es un lugar al que me voy**

**Cuando estoy triste**

Everyone looked at Carmen stunned, who would have expected her to start singing and with such a sorrowful/hopeful expression that made your heart ache. But what surprised them the most was that Rafael had finally stopped crying and was looking at the half latina with wide opens as if she was a ghost from the past.

**Y si te vas**

**Tambien me voy**

**Y si no estas**

**Tampoco estoy**

**Y nada importa**

**Nada sirve**

**Nada vale**

**Nada queda**

**Sin tu amor**

For those who understand Spanish their hearts broke for the song so full of love but at the same time sad lyrics. Carmen kneeled on the ground and brought her arms towards Rafael, who slowly but determinedly left his papa's arms and walked towards the youngest Rosewood.

**Un laberinto sin final**

**Donde me pierdo**

**Y corro y corro sin parar**

**Y no te encuentro**

**Y aunque de vos quiera escapar**

**Siempre me acuerdo**

**Que existe en mi un lugar**

**Donde te tengo**

Carmen had unshed tears in her eyes, as she sobbed slightly while she sang, looking at Rafael as if he were miracle. Rafael stopped right in front if her, silently looking at her as if he were looking for something specifically. Everyone held their breaths at the heartbreaking scene before them, waiting for Rafael's next move.

**Y si te vas**

**Tambien me voy**

**Y si no estas**

**Tampoco estoy**

**Y nada importa**

**Nada sirve**

**Nada vale**

**Nada queda**

**Sin tu amor**

Carmen sang trying to express all her love through her voice, holding gently into Rafael's hands. Hands trembling as if she expected him to disappear at any moment, eyes frightened as if she were half expecting it all to be a dream. Rafael also trembled slightly, his head was clouded by so many emotions that he could not understand or protest. He didn't even know why he was feeling like that. But what he knew is that he has been waiting for her for a long time and simply wanted her hug, so he jumped into her arms which protectively held him.

**Y si te vas**

**Tambien me voy**

**Y si no estas**

**Tampoco estoy**

**Y nada importa**

**Nada sirve**

**Nada vale**

**Nada queda**

**Sin tu amor**

Magnus and Alec watched heartbrokenly as their son shook in that strange girl's arms, overtaken by powerful and sorrowful sobs. Their hearts broke for Rafael but also for what this entailed. That girl has the same eyes of Rafael, the exact same shade of lovely hazel-gold eyes that they love so much.

**Y nada importa**

**Nada sirve**

**Nada vale**

**Nada queda**

**Sin tu amor**

As they song ended nobody dared to speak, as the two latinos held into each other and cried their hearts out, clinging into each other afraid to let go. It took them over half an hour to finally calm down. When they stopped crying they detached slightly but still were close enough to touch without hinderance.

"Oh, Rafa" Carmen murmured, hands caressing the little boy's cheeks "Mi pequeno angel, pensamos que estabas muerto..." she kissed his forehead sweetly, a solitary tear escaped her eye "Gracias al Angel que estas bien"*

"Can someone explain us what is going on?!" Jace had finally enough and demanded some answers, he looked totally pissed.

Not that anyone could fault him, the intense emotions coming from his parbatai through the bond were unsettling to say the least. Happiness, sadness, fear, distraught, so much with such intensity that almost had Jace on his knees.

"M-my name is Carmen Rosewood, my parents are the Heads of the Barcelona Institute" the latina girl began "And I can explain you why Rafael started crying as soon as he saw my mother" everyone looked at her expectantly and confused, expect for Magnus and Alex who held into each other in fear as they understood where this conversation going "My mother, Lucia Platense, was originally from Buenos Aires and had a twin, my aunt, Marta Platense. Both widely known for their beauty, one married into the Rosewood family and the other one married the next Head of the Buenos Aires Institute: Matias Safar. My aunt and uncle Matias both died during one of Jonathan's raids, we knew she was pregnant but we thought that the baby had died too" many gasped finally understanding what was going on "No one told us that Rafael had been born or that he was still alive. He shouldn't have been older than a year when his parents died..."

"His parents are Magnus and Alec!" Jace hissed, feeling strong pain coming through his bond when she spoke the last sentence.

"Of course, I didn't mean that..." Carmen rapidly corrected herself "I am sorry, I didn't mean to denigrate your position as his parents. I simply meant his biological parents... we were heart broken when we heard the news, especially my mother. She always went to visit Argentina, every year... but when aunty died she stopped... Rafa must have recognized subconsciously my mother's face as it is the same exact copy of his... biological mother" she said carefully, not wanting to commit the same mistake.

"How can you be sure that Rafael is your cousin?" Maryse finally asked, after a while of tense silence.

Every member of the Lightwood family wanted to grab Rafael from that intruder's arms, who appeared out of no where and was about to rip their family apart. Maryse, Jace, Isabelle, Simon and Clary did not know what to do, their precious family was suffering and they could do nothing. They couldn't even be angry at Carmen, as the poor girl was all but crying in sadness and relief that the family member she thought as dead was alive.

Poor Magnus and Alec, they've always feared that biological family from Rafael would come and take him away. Magnus was loosing control over his magic from the sorrow he was feeling, he had always known that he would lose Rafael one day but had expected it to be from old age or maybe a demon. Not like this! Poor Max, he did not know what was going on. All he understood was that his family was very sad and that someone he did not know had his big brother.

"Rafa!" Max cried, raising his arms towards his brother. Making grabby gestures to call him back, fat tears rolling down his blue cheeks "Don't go away!" everyone's hearts broke at that.

Of course, Rafael, being the good big brother he was, rushed back towards his brother and hugged him tightly, promising that he won't go away. Many sighed in relief at that.

"He looks just like my uncle-in-law, except for the eyes that he got from my aunt" Carmen answered Maryse, showing them a picture of Matias and Marta from her phone. Rafael was the exact copy of his father! "I don't know what kind of misunderstanding just happened, but we won't try to take Rafael away" she assured the Lightwood-Bane family "The Rosewood and Platense families understand the precious significance that family means. From what I've heard Rafael went through very tough situations and you helped him out, you are his family... but so are we. All we ask, is for a chance to be part of his family"

"Of course!" Magnus gasped, smiling through his tears. He almost sagged from relief, he was not going to lose his son! "Rafa deserves to know his other side of the family" Alec nodded along his husband "By the way, what was that song?"

"That's a song my grandmother used to sing my mother and aunt when they were young. My mom did the same with us, I believe that aunty must have done the same with Rafa" answered Carmen with a soft smile "He must have recognized it unconsciously. If you want I can teach it to you" she offered.

"Please do!" Magnus clapped "By the way, Magnus Lightwood-Bane at your service"

The Lightwood's finally relaxed their defensive stance, as there is no danger to their precious family any longer, and began presenting themselves. Eager to meet the new family member.

"Hey lady" Max called out, pulling into Carmen's trousers "If you are Rafa's cousin, does that mean you are mine too?"

Everyone tensed at that questions, waiting worriedly for her response. They were so relieved that Rafa wasn't being taken away that they did not think about how she would view the situation. After all, her cousin is being raised in an homosexual family with downloaders! What if she says something offensive to Max? What if she does not approve and decides that Rafael is better off with her family?

"Of course you are!" Carmen exclaimed happily, proving them all wrong "Did you know that blue is my second favorite color?" she asked the young warlock, kneeling down and ruffling his hair gently, earning some giggles from Max "And you mister, have a beautiful shade of blue" she praised.

"Thank you!" Max giggled happily "Up!" he demanded.

"Well, of course, my lord" she joked, taking him into her arms and standing up "What?" she asked, when she noticed the shocked expression directed at her "Did you really expect to be the only Nephelines out there that accept any gender, race or sexuality? Don't be so full of yourselves, my parents taught me better" she scoffed, earning many embarrassed expressions "The Rosewoods became strong supporters of Alec Lightwood ever since the kiss in the Acords Hall. We were mainly the reason why he was not deruned"

"What?! They were thinking of doing that?!" Jace shouted, angered by the thought of someone daring to do that to his parbabatai.

"Yes, they did. But once we saw the positive response he got from other young shadowhunters, we knew that he had became a role model and look at him now! The first gay Counsul, who legalized mixed race marriages, gay marriages and free adoptions!" Carmen exclaimed proudly "He surely surprised our expectations"

"He does that" Magnus agreed, with a wide smile and eyes shinning with pride, which made Alec blush.

"Ty, Kit, how do you know each other?" Alec changed the topic, trying to get the attention off him.

"She is my friend and classmate at the Scholomance" Ty answered.

"Arthur is my friend form London and her boyfriend" Kit continued "Not to mention that Car is going to be my parbatai" he announced proudly.

"Really?" Jace asked with a wide smile "Way to go boy!" he headed towards him and clapped at his back "I am so proud of you!"

Soon they were surrounded by everyone, congratulating the teenagers. Parbatai is the oldest and most important sacred ritual from the Nepheline. When you find the right parbatai it is as if a miracle happened. Two lost pieces fitting perfectly together, you simply clicked together. There were no words that could explain what a parbatai is or how important they really were. But when found you better not let go.

Jace and Alec.

Clary and Simon.

Ty and Liv.

And now, Kit and Carmen.

They truly are very lucky to have found each other.


	6. Overprotective family

**Somewhere in Alicante:**

"Well done, son!" Carlos Rosewood slapping his oldest son on the back.

"Thanks dad" Leon replied, almost stumbling by the strength his dad packed into his slap.

"What's wrong Manuel?" the older twin asked his younger brother, feeling his worry though their parbatai bond.

"I think I just saw Carmen heading towards the Accords Hall" Manuel replied to his twin Lucas, earning the attention of every member of the Rosewood family "But that can't be right, she is at the Scholomance for extra private lessons" he continued, but he did not look very convinced "I mean, she wouldn't lie to us and enlist into war behind our backs..."

"That's something Carmen would totally do" Leon corrected his brother, looking worriedly at his father who was already sending the Scholomance's Dean a fire message.

"What did they reply?" Lucas asked carefully, as he watched his father start to shake from contained anger.

"They told me that Carmen had never had extra private lessons and that in reality she has been spending the whole month in the London Institute with Ty Blackthorn, Kit Herondale and Arthur Trueblood. Not to mention that her name was in the list for the Idris overtake mission" Carlos informed his sons, trembling in both anger and fear.

Carlos had not known how to react when the Silent Brother had told him that his youngest child was a girl. The Rosewood family had always had sons, they were known for that fact as much as for being the one of the strongest warrior families. So, a girl was a great shock for him. It was both a blessing and a curse. Carmen was the light of his world, his little girl. Everyone in the family adored her. She was beautiful both outside and inside, open minded and never judged anyone. So wise and mature, her brothers always went to her if they wanted help solving something or simply needed to take something off their chests. They knew she would ways had the answer and would never judge.

The angel of the Rosewood family. That even the downloaders of Spain loved and always went to for help. So, it was no surprise that they were very protective of her. The only reason they had let her go to the Scholomance, away from their protection, was because that would keep her away from missions and the danger that is the shadow world. Finding out that she had enlisted into war and might have gotten hurt, had all of the frozen in fear. They didn't even say a thing, before rushing towards the Accords Hall.

Carmen Rosewood was in for a lot of trouble.

**Accords Hall:**

"By the way, where are Cristina and Mark?" Carry asked Emma "I expected them to be here for the fight"

"Cristina is pregnant!" Emma announced happily, earning squeals from both Clary and Isabelle "They don't know who is the father but all three of them will raise the baby together. Things are improving greatly at the Unseelie Court, the people love Kieran and he is a great king so they are not objecting that much about his idea of getting rid of the law that doesn't allow the king to marry mortals. As fey are polygamous they already allow marriages of three. For now they are engaged but won't get married until Kieran can assure that his court will treat his future wife and husband with respect and care they deserve" she informed the other two.

"I am so happy for them!" Isabelle exclaimed joyfully and demanded to more info about the wedding plans.

Julian took that as an escape chance, to leave Emma's side and finally face Kit.

"Kit" Julian called out for the younger Herondale "Can we talk? Alone?" he added when he saw him look towards Ty and Carmen who were into a deep conversation with Magnus and Alec.

"Ok" Kit said, gulping nervously, as he followed him to a secluded corner "So, what do you need from me?"

"Well, Kit, I simply intent to warn you of what will happen to you if you ever hurt my little brother again" the blond flinched at the mention of his previous mistake "You left him, that hurt him immensely" Julian glared at Kit "I don't know what happened between you guys and I don't care, that's between you two. But if he ever comes to me in tears I will chop of that tool of yours and feed it to you, then Mark will use you as practice target, Helen and Dru will love to see your body turn into ashes" he threatened, making Kit tremble in fear "Next time you guys fight talk, never vanish like that again. Got it?" Julian pressed, only smiling when the blond nodded rapidly "Good! Welcome to the family!" Jules then proceeded to hug the younger boy tightly.

Everyone was celebrating. A family being reunited, a new family being formed and a new family member being incorporated. However, it all ended when the Accords Hall's door was slammed opened and a very mad man appeared, followed by three young boys.

"Carmen Rosewood you are so grounded!" Carlos Rosewood yelled, glaring at his daughter.

"Papi... you are here" Carmen mumbled nervously, putting Max down before making a haste retreat. Of course, Leon stopped her before she could get away "Damn you and your agility rune!"

"Why would you do something as reckless as enlisting without our permission!" Carlos screamed at her.

"You did what?!" Alec exclaimed angrily, but was ignored by the Rosewoods/

"You could have at least told us!" Lucas snapped.

"Told you what?! That I want freedom!" she screamed at them, pushing Leon away and glaring at her family "You guys have me in a golden prison afraid of letting me out. I once had a paper cut and you all overreacted! I am a shadowhunter for the Angel's sake! I am the best Scholomance has, the best warrior and you still worry. You can't have me locked up out of fear I could get hurt. I will get hurt! that's part of our job! I can even beat the crap out of my brothers and you still worry father" Carlos flinched at the use of father, she never calls him that "I am a Rosewood, I am a warrior, it is time that you start treating me like that!"

"You tell them Car!" Kit cheered, stepping forwards and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Carlos, Leon, Lucas and Manuel could only look at Carmen stunned. She has always been kind and gentle, never complaining. But here she was screaming at them, fighting for her freedom. They felt very guilt for making her suffer like that. It isn't that they did not understand her predicament, but they loved her and did not want her to die.

"Get lost blondie. This has nothing to do with you" Leon growled at the unknown boy.

"If you have business with my parbatai you have business with me" Kit growled back, shocking every male member of the Rosewood family.

"Parbatai?" Manuel gasped, incredulous.

"And you have business with me too" Ty went to his boyfriend's side "She is my best friend and rival, after all"

"And my girlfriend" Arthur added, stepping by Carmen's side and wrapping an arm around her waist "She is not alone, sir. She has us now, you have nothing to worry as we will take care of her. Both in life and in the battle field"

"It seems father that we screwed up drastically" Lucas said, calmly "Why don't we for once hear her out?"

"Lucas" Carmen murmured surprised, but touched by her brother standing up for her.

"Fine" Carlos finally relented "But if those punks believe that they are good enough to be my daughter's parbatai or boyfriend they have another thing coming. They will have to pass my test before that. Understood boys?" he glared at the blonds wrapped around his precious daughter.

"Understood!" they rapidly replied.

_What did I get myself into?_ They thought, gulping nervously.


	7. Epilogue

**Silent City:**

It took a year, but both Kit and Arthur finally passed Carlos Rosewood's tests. They were now capable of dating or becoming Carmen's parbatai freely.

Many thing happened during that year. First of all, Idris was recuperated and repaired from all the damaged the Cohort caused with the blight and afterwards by secluding the country from the world. Alec returned the houses and shops to all the shadowhunter that had been forced to leave, and invited the werewolves, faeries, vampires, warlocks and witches to return if they wished to. Many did, especially with him in power they knew that they had nothing to fear. The Lightwood-Bane family moved to Alicante for work, but kept a portal always opened in their house connecting them to the New York Institute all the time. Thanks to Alec the Accords were reviewed and this time written so that everyone's rights would be protective. Each race kept their own court and prison for any internal issue, but the Shadowhunters-Downloaders Alliance was reconstructed so that they would have their own court to judge any issue that occurred between different races and a prison for those sentenced in that court. No more Nepheline torturing downloaders prisoners.

Maia revived the Praetor Lupus with her pack and made an open invitation for anyone desiring to join. So, that werewolves would have their own law, court and prison as children of Lilith had with the Spiral Labyrinth and faeries have with the Seelie Court and Unseelie Court. Lily followed her example and created the Praetor Lamia with her coven, with an open invitation. Not only did they put order into their clans but also opened schools for anyone in their races to study, just like Shadowhunters had with their Academy and the Scholomance, or the children of Lilith with the Spiral Academy and the faeries with their various institutions. The Academy that was suppose to open in the outskirts of New York to replace the Shadowhunter Academy in Idris, was given to the Shadowhunters-Downloaders Alliance so that there would be a school for children of all races to attend and mingle.

The Seelie Court began to trust the Nepheline now, that they saw the changes and good will Alec Lightwood brought. It also helped that he promised that no one was permitted to enter their court if not invited, giving them the privacy they so desired. The Unseelie Court was the one that changed the most out of them all. New laws were created, the Hunt and Riders became more civilized and not the beats they once were, an alliance was created between both Courts strengthened by marriage between the Queen and Adaon. The people loved Kieran, singing praises, worshiping and kissing the ground he walked on. They didn't even say anything when he marry and bring Cristina and Mark to the Court with him, to raise their daughter together. Rosalinda Blackthorn, a healthy baby girl, half nepheline-half faerie. Even Diana decided to move to the Unseelie Court to live with her boyfriend.

Rafael was reunited with the Rosewood family, Lucia did not stop crying for a whole day when she found out her twin's son was alive. She was so happy and relieved when she found out that after so much pain he found a safe heaven in the Counsul's family. She knew that they would protect him and love him like he deserves. An strong alliance between the new Cohort and the Rosewood family was formed, Leon even earned himself a place in Alec's cohort.

Ty and Carmen returned to the Scholomance for their second year, while their boyfriends trained and trained to pass test after test. Carlos Rosewood was not going to give his daughter out so easily. Dru decided to go to Idris' Academy to be close to Jamie, her crush turning into her first love. Which after a lot of misunderstandings ended up being returned. They've been dating for a month now. Jamie also barely survived Julian's shovel talk, especially since Mark told him about Jamie staying in Dru's room while she was in London.

All of this brought them to this moment. Carmen and Kit facing each other, surrounded by their family and friends. There to celebrate their union as parbatai. The path to this moment was hard and filled with thorns, but the ending was beautiful just like a rose.


End file.
